Tawog El Retorno:La Continuación De Un Heroe
by JohnPlays32
Summary: Esta Historia se trata de que Gumball Murió por Dark Gumball, pero este fue Vencido Por Gumball Arrojandolo en la Trituradora donde esta el basural de Elmore, El mismo lugar en que anais y Darwin Arrojaron la gorra de la suerte. Despues de haber muerto, su Familia le hicieron un Funeral. Pero la Pregunta es ¿Que Pasaria si Gumball Resucitaria,Tal ves?


_**El Retorno: La Continuación**_

 _Fue Basado Por El Cómic De WaniRamirez Que se Llama Tawog:The Return (Les Recomiendo que lo vean)  
_

 **No soy Dueño del Increíble Mundo De Gumball**

 _ **Que le Guste Mi Primer Fanfic.**_

Esta Historia Parte en donde Gumball Un Héroe que salvo a Elmore por el ejercito oscuro de Dark Gumball, y fue el quien se sacrifico para derrotar a

Dark Gumball y el ejercito oscuro, pero un gran heroe siempre sera recordado, y este fue el caso de Gumball Watterson,

el Héroe quien salvo a Elmore de un gran Apocalipsis.

La Muerte De Gumball Watterson o Zac Watterson Siempre sera recordada por sus amigos, Familiares,Vecinos,etc.

Mientras en el Funeral de Gumball.

Richard:Pobre de nuestro hijo...

Nicole:Siempre estuve Orgullosa de El...

Darwin:Fue un Gran Tio y Un Gran Hermano de todos modos...

Anais:Por-r que sucedio esto... (Mientras lloraba y Tartamudeaba)

Todos los estudiantes de la Escuela de Secundaria Junior de Elmore fueron al funeral de Gumball, Algunos disgustados,

Otros Sufriendo y también arrepintiéndose con mucho dolor. Primero fue la Familia de Masami.

Masami:Darwin Lo Siento por la muerte de tu hermano...

Darwin:... (Llorando silenciosamente)

Yuki Yoshida:Nicole lo siento por la muerte de tu Hijo y perdoname por lo que hice antes.

Nicole:Te Perdono..

Sr Yoshida:Buenos Días y condolencias para usted Sr Watterson,Yo... También lo lamento.

Richard:Gracias.

Despues de esta familia vino la familia Robinson donde estaba Margaret Robinson,Gaylord Robinson y Rocky Robinson.

Margaret:Lo siento, les dio una condolencia por la muerte de su amado hijo

Gaylord:Yo Tambien...

Rocky:Lo lamento Darwin por la muerte de Hermano fue un tipo Genial de veras...

Darwin:Lo sé, Rocky.

Despues de esta familia vino de los Wilson, donde estaba Harold Wilson,Jackie Wilson, Rachel Wilson y Tobias Wilson.

Harold:Buenos Dias Sr Watterson y condolencias hacia su familia.

Richard:Gracias por esa afectividad.

Jackie:Nicole lo lamento sobre tu hijo, deseo que estuviera aca.

Nicole:Yo Tambien lo digo.

Rachel:... Lo si-iento Dar-win (y esta Abrazó a Darwin para Consolarlo)

Darwin:Te lo Agradezco (llorando)

Tobias:Fue un Gran amigo y algunas veces un gran enemigo, Pero fue un tipo genial no es así Darwin...

Darwin:...

Despues llego Carrie con su Padre.

Carrie:Darwin, lo siento mucho sobre Gumball, el fue un tipo que me ayudo mucho y el estara bien en el reino de

los muertos.

Darwin:Carrie...

Carrie:Darwin se que va suceder y por eso te quiero consolar por la muerte de tu Hermano.

Dicho esto Rachel se puso celosa de Carrie. Despues Vino Tina quien fue con la familia de Banana Joe.

Banana Joe:...

Tina:Vamos dile a Darwin lo que quieres decir.

Banana Joe:Lo siento Darwin, Gumball fue un gran tipo. Tu y el me ayudaron a hacer feliz, pero como el esta muerto

me puse deprimido y angustiado. (Triste)

Darwin:Lo sé (pusiendo la mano en su hombro)

Sra y Sr Joe: les damos nuestras condolencias.

Richard,Anais y Nicole: Gracias.

Despues vino Rob solo.

Rob:lo Siento Darwin,no fui un buen villano para ustedes y ademas que ustedes dos aunque me hicieron sentir mal igualmente

tenia una pizca de pensamiento amistoso hacia ustedes.

Darwin:lo aprecio mucho,Rob.

Luego vino La Sra Simian y El Director Brown.

Sra simian:Wattersons, les doy mis condolencias por que Gumball hizo un acto heroico por nuestra ciudad.

Director Brown: (Pensamiento:Que Fría...)

Director Brown:Yo les doy mis condolencias porque Gumball Watterson fue un Gran Estudiante con un Gran Corazón.

Despues Vino la Familia de Alan y de Carmen, Boberto también fue en ese grupo.

Alan:Darwin lo siento por esta dolorosa muerte de tu Mejor Amigo y Hermano te doy mis condolencias.

Darwin:Gracias...

Carmen:Yo También te pido perdón y te doy mis condolencias, ademas mi familia también te las tiene que dar.

Familia de Carmen: ¡Si!

Darwin:Ha..ha.

Boberto:Según las circunstancias te doy mis condolencias y les pido perdón.

Darwin:wow,gracias.

Vino Larry,Hector,Clayton,Molly,Sussie,Leslie,Ocho,William,Jammie,Juke,Idaho y Anton. Todos ellos dieron condolencias a los Wattersons en un duradero Silencio en donde

se quebraria muy pronto. Vino la Familia Fitzgerald.

Sr FitzGerald:Buenos Dias,Sr Watterson y buenas Condolencias para usted...

Sra FitzGerald:Nicole lo siento mucho por tu hijo, mi hija tambien esta tocada por eso.

Penny:... (llorando)

Penny va al ataud de Gumball y lo mira, el Gato Difunto esta con un gesto de su ultimo dolor ,

y esto marco a Penny con un llanto incesable en donde nadie pudo evitar y ella grita con mucha tristeza.

Penny:¡EL PORQUE TUVO QUE SACRIFICARSE POR NOSOTROS! ¡EL NO MERECIA ESTO! ¡YO LO AMO! ¡Gumball no te vayas porfavor! ¡no debes rendirte! Porfavor... (Llorando)

Esos gritos llenaron de silencio la sala, Penny con demasiada Tristeza y Angustia corré hacia fuera del Cementerio en donde se desarrollaba el funeral.

Sr FitzGerald:¡Penny!

El Sr FitzGerald corre hacia Penny, y esto causo un tremendo escandalo en donde nadie pudo intervenir.

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde

El Funeral Comenzó su servicio, en donde hizo un video recopilando todos los recuerdos de Gumball. Penny vio este video y lloró por que su corazón se habia roto,

Nicole Comenzo a llorar silenciosamente como lo hizo toda la familia.

Finalmente El ataud se llevo a un sitio para enterrarlo

Sacerdote:El fue un Hijo de dios demasiado fiel, como podreis notar sin embargo fue una persona muy traviesa pero lo bastante importante que el

tenia era su gran corazón y el nació para vivir cada momento de su vida con su familia,Bienaventurados los que lloran porque seran consolados

por el poder de dios, ahora en este momento su espiritu se va despedir de nosotros en el cielo...

Penny:...(Pensamiento:Lo siento Gumball...) (llorando)

Darwin:...(Sufriendo y llorando)

Richard: (llorando y diciendo palabras sin sentido...)

Nicole:P-Porque... (llorando)

Anais:Gracias por ser un buen hermano y ayudarme con Darwin en todos mis problemas...(llorando)

Amazing Grace resonaba en el entierro en donde amigos y Familia Lloraron con dolor sabiendo que Gumball Watterson no Volver mas con ellos, Penny comienza

a llorar en la tumba de Gumball diciendo las siguientes palabras.

Penny:Yo te perdí...

Boberto siente algo extraño y verifica sus datos, había un incremento de la temperatura en la tumba pero no le importo eso,

Mientras Darwin esta el otro lado donde esta Penny.

Darwin:Hermano, Tío por favor deja hacerme sufrir, gracias por estar conmigo la mayoría del Tiempo. Tu fuiste que me apoyo en el fondo de mi pecho estar aquí

contigo como buenos he-ermanos que somos...

 _30 minutos despues_

El pueblo de Elmore estaba triste por la muerte del héroe pero un gran comienzo para la revolución en Elmore. La familia Watterson se va con tanta tristeza

igualmente que hicieron todas las familias. Pero Penny no Quería irse de ningún momento hacia la tumba de Gumball, El Sr FitzGerald estaba atónito lo que

veía pero el insistía que Penny tenia que volver.

Sr FitzGerald:Penny, ya es hora de irnos por favor...

Penny:No Papá,yo no quiero irme de aquí porque no puede ser que el destino sea tan cruel para quitarme a Gumball, yo quiero quedarme un poco más...

Sra FitzGerald:Hija,Si se que es muy fuerte lo que ha sucedido pero ya van a cerrar.

Penny:No me importa Mamá...

Sr FitzGerald:Por favor solo quedemos que no nos hagan ninguna multa por parte del cementerio.

Penny: Ya Papá... (Pensamiento:Gumball si sigues aquí quiero decirte que siempre te amare por cualquier razón del mundo y no te dejare solo, te lo prometo...)

Penny en este acto besa la lapida y le da una rosa, después de esto finalmente se van. Mientras tanto en la Casa de los Watterson tenia un Ambiente Gris y sin

Felicidad por parte de la familia, en donde ellos fueron afectados por el dolor, pero esto no impide que los Watterson no puedan Crecer como Familia, ya que

fue un gran paso...

Una Semana Después...

La Secundaria De Elmore se notaba demasiado gris por la muerte del Heroe pero no impidio que no hicieran clases. Mientras Tanto en la Clase de la

Señorita Simian todos los estudiantes se notaban triste y le agradaba pero a la vez se molestaba a ella misma ya que esta ofendiendo la Muerte de

Gumball.

Sra Simian:Hoy haremos clases de Historia y vamos a hacer una pequeña redacción de la historia de Elmore.

Todos:...

Sra Simian:Parece que no tienen ganas de hacer clases ustedes, no es así.

( _ **Perdón este es la Primera parte de mi Fanfiction y tengo que controlar mi Ortografía es que yo recién empiezo hacer Fanfics**_ *_*).

ezo hacer Fanfics *_*).


End file.
